Ruining the Moment
by poopontoast123
Summary: “Is the moment back now?” Sakura grinned wide at him. “Not quite.” With that she lunged, knocking him onto the grass. [NejiSaku]


**Ruining the Moment**

**By: poopontoast123**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

The grass tickled her feet. The occasional breeze that came felt nice on her face. It was the perfect summer day in Konoha, and Sakura was sitting underneath the shade of her favorite tree with her favorite person.

It was peaceful from where they sat looking down at the bustling village, away from all the noise and commotion.

She had the day off from the hospital and surprisingly he had no missions. The perfect opportunity for the couple to go outside and enjoy their day together.

Sakura looked at said person. His straight nose, sharp jaw line, chin, perfect hair, and those eyes; Sakura could get lost in them all day.

It was quiet between them as usual, and Sakura enjoyed the comfortable silence. She giggled at how he stared off into the distance, and how stoic and serious he looked even right now.

Feeling her gaze on his face, Neji turned his eyes lazily to look into hers. Slight annoyance played across his face.

"Sakura stop staring at me. And you know it's not normal for people to laugh to themselves."

"Well excuse me for admiring how adorable you looked then! You ruined the moment Neji."

Sakura turned her head away indignantly. It was quiet again.

Neji shifted his position against the tree to scoot closer to Sakura, while bringing his arms to wrap tightly around her waist.

Sakura looked up at her companion. _Hm. Too late to say sorry, bub._

But then again… he wasn't usually this affectionate. Forgetting her slight anger at him earlier, she snuggled up to his warm embrace and cocked her head to the side still looking upward at him in her suspicion.

Neji smirked down at her. In the fleeting moment before he swept his head down to meet her lips; Sakura thought she saw a mischievous glint in his eye.

It was quick and chaste, but even after, Sakura could still feel his possessive touch lingering on her lips. She felt slightly disoriented from the sudden attack of his lips.

Neji nuzzled the crook of her neck, planting a kiss here and there. His long hair grazed her face, and she attempted to blow the stray strands away.

"Is the moment back now?"

Sakura grinned wide at him. "Not quite." With that she lunged, knocking him onto the grass.

They landed in a tangle of limbs and kissed each other ferociously, each fighting for dominance. Eventually Neji won, and flipped her over gently (wrestled her to the ground) so that he was now on top.

His hair had come loose from the earlier tumbling, and it fell freely over his shoulders onto Sakura's face.

She looked up at him flushed and a bit annoyed. Neji looked smugly down at her. The hair tickled her nose; he was hovering too close.

_That sneaky, conniving little_…

His lips came again but this time in an onslaught of tongues and teeth, fighting his way into her mouth, making her gasp.

"MrmphNeji!" Sakura struggled from underneath his body but eventually gave in, his kisses were too good, and the things he could do with that tongue…

She was lost, he had her captured in his spell and there was no way to escape now.

"MmmNeji…" Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and he smirked against her lips. With her hum of approval, Neji moved to her neck.

His hair was everywhere now, tickling and brushing against her face and neck. Sakura suppressed the urge to giggle. As more loose strands came, Sakura scrunched up her nose but the urge to giggle now was too strong.

"Hehe, Neji it tickles!"

Neji stopped his trail of kisses down her neck and looked up at her bemused.

"What?"

"Your hair is getting everywhere! Especially on my nose..."

Sakura looked up at him shyly. Her hair was a mess, eyes slightly glazed but amused, and lips swollen from their intense kissing moments ago.

Neji looked down at her affectionately. _God she looks adorable_.

He dipped his head down to kiss her again, this time softly on her nose as if to make up for his offending hair earlier.

Sakura laughed at his little gesture of apology and twirled a strand of his hair between her fingers.

"Sakura, I think this time _you_ ruined the moment."

**A/N**: Yayyy my first ever oneshot thing. This idea came to me while I was taking a test. Yeah and then I got distracted and zoned out for like 10 minutes thinking of the NejiSaku-ness. Do I have ADD? Hmm who knows…

Anywhoooo, I don't really like the beginning a lot, but the ending was fun to write. And yeah, it was cheesy and bleh but still! I feel some what accomplished. 8D Reviews and stuff would be nice. Tell me if you liked it or hated it (hopefully notttt) or you know, just random thoughts. Whatever's good.

Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading!


End file.
